gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Chaos
' 'Cross Chaos is a 2.5D crossover fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by ACS, SBEntertainment, Multisoft, Team Clarent Project and Psonic. It is the final part of the Cross Code series and ACS' fourth crossover game overall. Released for the Arcade (System 203: ATLANTIS), Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and the Samsung Zeo. It will feature characters from ACS, SBEntertainment, Multisoft and Team Clarent Project franchises. Gameplay The game plays similar to previous titles in the Cross Code series, featuring the Tag system and several gameplay mechanics from previous XCode titles, as well as some new features. The game uses an interchangeable 6 button system. At the start of the game, the player can choose between two button systems. Standard: Three buttons for light, medium and heavy attacks, one button for blowback attacks and two buttons for switching between characters. Specials and Drives are performed using button combinations. Compressed: Two buttons for light and heavy attacks, one button for special moves, one for throwing and two buttons for switching between characters. Specials are performed by pressing a direction and the special button. Burst Drives are performed by perssing qcf+S or qcb+S. Cross Drives are performed by pressing qcf+T1/T2. Chaos Drives are performed by pressing qcf(x2)+S. Advanced techniques like X-Cancels cannot be done in Compressed mode. As with the previous games, each player has a Burst Meter used for performing Burst Drives (super arts), as well as a Defense meter that decreases each time the player blocks attacks. When the Defense Meter is depleted to zero, the player will be put in a “Guard Crush” state, which will leave the player stunned for a few seconds, allowing for counterattack, and would also increase the player’s chp damage by 1.5% until the Defense meter fully replenishes. The game also features a Switch meter, a three-level meter that decreases each time the player switches characters. When the Burst Meter is filled up to a certain level, the player can perform a Cross Drive, which allows the player to perform two or all three of their characters’ Burst Drives simultaneously. A Duo Cross Drive is performed by pressing qcf(x2)+T1/T2, and would cost 2 stocks of the Burst Meter, as well as two levels of the Switch meter, while a Team Cross Drive is performed by pressing qcf(x2)+T1 & T2, and would cost 3 stocks of the burst meter, as well as a full Switch meter. Several pairings, like Kiyo/Twilight and Logan/Amira have their own specialized Cross Drives. Meanwhile, the Chaos Drive is a special type of Burst Drive that costs 3 stocks of the Burst Meter. Most Chaos Drives are cinematic attacks that are triggered by one hit and are extremely powerful. The game features a “Cross Rave” system, which replaces the Aura mode from the previous title. Cross Rave activates a special modes that grant the player certain buffs (like increased attack power, improved speed, etc.). Some Cross Raves feature the character transforming into a form that they took in their source series, for example, Twilight activating her True Vile Blood, Logan’s transformation into Logan Prime and Siegmar turning into Siegmar Umbra, while some Cross Raves do not feature the character transforming at all, but still evokes special effects, like Kiyo and Yuuno activating their Eyes of Future Death, which turns the background into red. Cross Raves can be performed by pressing all four attack buttons (L+M+H+B), and automatically drains the entire Burst Meter. The more Cross Meter stocks a player has, the longer the Cross Rave lasts. Another notable feature is the “Chaos Breaker”, which, similar to the Vita Break in Crisis Moon, allows players to escape combos using a quick flash attack that blows opponents back. Chaos Breakers are performed by pressing L+M+H while being attacked and automatically deplete the Defense meter. The game also features “Special Assists”, which are characters that the player can summon during the match for help. Upon each usage, the player cannot use another assist until the assist is fully “recharged”. Several assist recharge quickly, while some last up to 10 seconds before being fully recharged. Special Assists are performed by pressing M+H simultaneously. Each Assist is divided into four groups: *Striker: Assists that perform certain melee attacks that deal damage to the opponent. (Ralph, Shou) *Shooter: Assists that perform projectile attacks that deal damage to the opponent. (Aileen, Kristoff) *Counter: Assist that act as a shield which, when attacked, would then counter with its own attack. (Noir, Musashi) *Helper: Assists that do not attack at all, but instead help the player out by refilling their health or Burst meter. (MiU) Just like the previous XCode games, Cross Chaos uses cel-shaded 3D models coupled with 60fps frame movement. And with the 2D-style gameplay, the game creates a 2D-esque illusion. Codes The Code system returns from Cross Code-X2, now renamed as “Types”. Types no longer use different meter types. Instead, Type are now separated by their utility. *Type-α: Attack Type Rave Combination: Specialized pre-programmed combos that can be used standalone or in a combo. Press L+B, then perform the input for the Rave Combination. Each character has three different Rave Combinations. Crush Attack: Special attack that causes an incredible amount of hitstun upon hit, leaving the opponent open for combo opportunities. Press M+B. Uses 25% of the Cross Meter. Transistion Drive: Characters can cancel Burst Drives into another Burst Drive. Perform a second Burst Drive while the current Burst Drive is still being performed. Uses a certain amount of the Cross Meter. Increased attack power by 10% Evasion Type: Side Dodge *Type-β: Defense Type Crash Counter: Blowback counter that sends the opponent away a couple of steps. Press L+B after blocking an opponent’s attack. Uses 25% of the Cross Meter Guard Breaker: Special attack that does not deal any damage, but instantly causes Guard Crush when blocked. Press M+B. Uses 25% of one Cross Meter stack. Absolute Guard: Special guard that negates all chip damage and Defense meter loss. Hold back and press any two attack buttons simultaneously. Uses a certain amount of the Cross Meter. Increased defense power by 10% Evasion Type: Flash Step *Type-γ: Mobility Type Double Airdash: Characters can perform double airdashes. Press foward or back twice during an airdash. Heavy characters only get one airadash. Triple Jump: Characters can perform a triple jump. Press up during a double jump. Heavy characters only get a double jump. Cancel Dash: Special dash that also serves as a cancel, allowing for combo usage. Press foward and the M+B buttons. Uses 25% of the Cross Meter Increased movement speed by 10% Evasion Type: Quick Roll *Type-CC: Custom Type A custom Type that allows players to create their own Type by choosing the abilities, stat increases and evasion move that comes with it. On the arcade version, Type-CC creation can only be accessed by Amazenet users, but is readily accessible in the console versions. Story Near the end of the previous game, the Xros Universe was once again brought into near-destruction after the resurrection of Kaos, now more powerful than before. It took the sacrifice of one of the strongest nations in the entire Xros Universe, as well as that of Ange, the guardian of Enerjia, to finally defeat Kaos and seal off all the Enerjia and Omnia remaining in the world, so as not to create another disaster. In the meantime, the Xros Universe had slowly began to rebuild themselves. The two remaining factions, the ACS nation and the Clarent empire, decided to reconcile, and have since created a strong bond with one another. Meanwhile, new independent nations began to appear once again, the SBE federation, the Multisoft union and the confederacy of Psonic being some of the most notable ones. At long last, peace had finally arrived in the Xros Universe. But for how long? Years later, several scientists have eventually found what appears to be the remains of Enerjia and Omnia, buried deep into the core of the Earth. This brand-new discovery attracted the attention of several people, including the ruthless Damien Close, the Darkling queen Tangram, the mysterious cult-like organization known as “the Creed”, and the universal warmonger Malgan Tomentradi. After meeting up with one another, they then create a plan together, so that they can get their hands on said power sources and use them for their own intentions. Hearing about this plan, Hotaru Mikoto, now a lone wolf with a missing arm and a darker, more mature personality following the death of her mentor and friend Eddie Wayland, decided to start a resistance group alongside the strongest warriors from all sides of the Xros Universe, in hopes of stopping the impending chaos as the evilest of evils join forces. But nothing can get them prepared for the forthcoming awakening… of the final chaos. Characters (* denotes sub-bosses) ACS side *Kiyo Kamiya (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Hiro Shimono - Johnny Yong Bosch *Twilight (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Emiri Kato - Erin Fitzgerald *Motoko Tsukagami (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Kana Asumi - Carrie Keranen *Kagetsu (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Hikaru Midorikawa - David Vincent *Count Godfried Dominus* (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Taiten Kusunoki - Crispin Freeman *Dawn (Crisis Moon II: The Hollow Eclipse) Akira Ishida - Yuri Lowenthal *Yuko Amano (Fight or Die) Noriko Hidaka - Kari Wahlgren *Eiji Kagami (Fight or Die) Toshio Furukawa - Grant George *Len Stadfeld (Fight or Die) Sakura Tange - Sandy Fox *Adele Lee (Fight or Die) Maria Kawamura - Megan Hollingshead *Aris* (Fight or Die) Nozomu Sasaki - Doug Erholtz *Shin Ikushima (Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior) Tomokazu Seki - Matthew Mercer *Bru Bronson (Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior) Koji Ishii - Jamieson Price *Kei Ikushima (Sentoki 2) Ryoka Yuzuki - Erin Fitzgerald *Kain (Code Chronos) Masaki Terasoma - Patrick Seitz *Faye Kurosawa (Code Chronos) Mamiko Noto - Stephanie Sheh *Hikari Katsuragi/Athena (Combat Angels: Summon of Gods) Megumi Nakajima - Christine Marie Cabanos *Reika Hibari/ Hestia (Combat Angels: Summon of Gods) Ai Kakuma - Cassandra Lee Morris *Yuya Kinomiya (Tokyo R.E.D.) Ryota Ohsaka - Steve Staley *Risa Himawari (Tokyo R.E.D.) Rina Sato - Cassandra Lee *Spunky the Squirrel (Spunky the Squirrel) Kumiko Watanabe - Rob Paulsen *Ban Matsuda (To the Beat!) Kenji Akabane - Todd Haberkorn *Genzo (Fighting Champions) Susumu Chiba - Derek Stephen Prince *Juno Hawkins (Half*Dead) Ayako Kawasumi - Michelle Ruff *Hotaru Mikoto (ACS x GameCom: Clash of Two Universes) Kanae Ito - Erica Lindbeck ACS DLC *Abel of the Light (Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony) Norio Wakamoto - Travis Willingham *Mariya Kanzaki (Fight or Die II: As Daylight Dies) Satsuki Yukino - Melissa Fahn *Iori Sena (NakaGei!) Ami Koshimizu - Brina Palencia ACS assists *Aileen Atkinson (Crisis Moon III EVOLVE) Rina Sato - Kira Buckland *Tsunami Hyuuga (Fight or Die 3: Fatal Vengeance) Hekiru Shiina - Mela Lee *Emiri Yamanaka (Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction) Hitomi Nabatame - Michelle Ruff *Ralph Rollins (Sentoki: The Strongest Warrior) Keiji Fujiwara - Liam O’Brien *Miyu “MiU” Sasaki (To the Beat!) Nao Toyama - Cristina Valenzuela *Yuu Okamoto (The Butterfly Halls) Minori Chihara - Faye Mata *Noir (Codename:NOIR) Atsuko Tanaka - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Yukihiko Shirogane (Smash Dream) Yoshimasa Hosoya - Kyle McCarley *Musashi (Legendary Blades) Hideo Ishikawa - David Vincent *Bill McCormick, Wes Younger, Sally Hawkins and Tiago Mendes (Peacekeepers) Kazuya Nakai and Junichi Kanemaru, Noriko Hidaka and Jurota Kosugi - Ben Diskin, Sam Riegel, Amanda Winn Lee and JB Blanc SBEntertainment side *Logan Preaker (Earth Warriors) Daisuke Kishio - Robbie Daymond *Seiner Butch (Earth Warriors) Hiroyuki Yoshino - Max Mittelman *Amira Dhorian (Earth Warriors) Saori Seto - Kira Buckland *Tania Maestas (Earth Warriors) Kana Hanazawa - Christie Marie Cabanos *Raven (Earth Warriors) Akio Otsuka - Kyle Hebert *Malgan Tomentradi* (Earth Warriors) Taiten Kusunoki - Michael McConnohie *Zat Evans (Rumbles to Death) Chiharu Sawashiro - Robert McCollum *Varla Arkham (Rumbles to Death) Lynn - Felecia Angelle *Cherry Lisa (Rumbles to Death) Tomoe Hanba - Anastasia Munoz *Reimasu Mizuki (Rumbles to Death) Kentaro Ito - Jerry Jewell *Uwarika* (Rumbles to Death) Fumiko Orikasa - Erin Yvette *Simon Bolivar (Libertador Warriors) Eiji Takemoto - Alex Organ *Jose Antonio de Sucre (Libertador Warriors) Yuki Kaji - Sonny Strait *Taita Boves (Libertador Warriors) Shunsuke Sakuya - David Wald *Daniel Galvez (Talon's Chest) Toshiyuki Morikawa - Ray Chase *Juana Gerham (Talon's Chest) Shizuka Ito - Cherami Leigh *Rogan Higa (ResilenX’s Rage) Natsuki Hanae - Casey Mongillo *Adam Kore (ResilenX’s Rage) Kengo Takanashi - Ben Pronsky *Yakov the Reborn (Eternal Slayers) Takuya Kirimoto - Keith Silverstein *Traudl the Greater (Eternal Slayers) Megumi Han - Sarah Blandy *Laura Zinkani (Ares' Path) Rie Kugimiya - Michele Knotz *Sofia (Man's Era) Ayaka Suwa - Wendee Lee *Masashi Nakasone (Cl0ud_1ess) Junichi Suwabe - Greg Chun *Amanda Mansfield (The Last Haven) Nana Mizuki - Dorothy Fahn *Maria Ruiz (Brethren Under Zero) Ami Koshimizu - Elizabeth Maxwell SBEntertainment DLC *Malak Al-Zadi (Earth Warriors) Chie Nakamura - Laura Post *Jules Stephenson (Rumbles to Death) Jurota Kosugi - Ray Hurd *Eugene Best (From Legacies Undamned) Shinichiro Miki - Gideon Emery SBEntertainment assists *John M.B Walker (Earth Warriors) Rikiya Koyama - Christopher Niosi *Gorge Zandersen (Rumbles to Death) Mammosu Nishio - Chris Rager *Joanna Jones (Talon's Chest) Sayaka Ohara - Karen Strassman *Yolanda Marques (Libertador Warriors) Miyuki Sawashiro - Caitlin Glass *Blaster (Cl0ud_1ess) Tomokazu Sugita - Patrick Seitz *Striker Squadron (Ultra Sky Strikers EX!) *Yeon Gauro (Crusader of the Wills) Kenjiro Tsuda - Zeno Robinson *Suki Sawashiro (Swipe Down!) Maaya Uchida - Julie Maddalena *Esmeralda Damon (On The Track) Yu Kobayashi - Lauren Landa *Eurasian Armies (World on the Trail) Multisoft side *Thunder Storminski (Petropolis) Megumi Ogata - Vic Mignogna *Bloom Insectos (Petropolis) Megumi Hayashibara - Andrea Libman *Soul Squareshell (Petropolis) Kazuya Nakai - Micah Solusod *Bolt Cinnastar (Petropolis) Takeshi Kusao - Eric Vale *Gopher Woodrow (Petropolis) Mamoru Miyano - Johnny Yong Bosch *Vortex* (Petropolis) Taiten Kusunoki - JB Blanc *Sammy Porter (Re;LiVE) Jun Fukuyama - Yuri Lowenthal *Anna Rivers (Re;LiVE) Rina Sato - Luci Christian *Ralph Marks (Re;LiVE) Minami Takayama - Lenne Hardt *Tangram (Re;ViVE) Yuka Tokumitsu - Jen Taylor *Clay Valentine (Re;LiVE 2) Toshiyuki Morikawa - Ben Diskin *Tyson Stephen (Codename: Combat Chaos) Katsuyuki Konishi - Steve Blum *Jennifer Forester (Codename: Combat Chaos) Yuu Kobayashi - Erin Fitzgerald *Gregoria Magloire (Codename: Combat Chaos) Miyuki Sawashiro - Chloe Hollings *Riley Jays (Star Maidens) Asami Imai - Erica Mendez *Christie Reynolds (Star Maidens) Rie Tanaka - Sarah Williams *Rook (Realm Souls) Sanae Kobayashi - Zach Callison *Len (Realm Souls) Ryota Ohsaka - Lucien Dodge *Sol Drake (Velvet Hunters) Nozomu Sasaki - Quinton Flynn *Faye Natasha (Velvet Hunters) Kana Asumi - Melissa Fahn *Saturn & Comet (The Adventures of Saturn) Mayo Suzukaze - Brian Beacock *Mimi Akiyoshi (Step Craze) Ai Maeda - Tara Strong *George Fields (Awakening Fear) Hiroki Touchi - Kaiji Tang *Lucas Ario (Planetary Heroes) Hikaru Midorikawa - Roger Craig Smith *Wataru Kanzaki (Multisoft x Cartoon Network) Yuki Ono - Justin Cook Multisoft DLC *Pyro (Petropolis) Rica Matsumoto - Derek Stephen Prince *Jane Welsh (Re;ViVE) Asami Imai - Brina Palencia *Tommy White (Bomb Strike) Yumiko Kobayashi - Veronica Taylor Multisoft assists *Julie Foxwell (Petropolis) Fumiko Orikasa - Cherami Leigh *Ari Tsumiki (Re;LiVE) Yuko Goto - Lindsay Jones *Elwood (Codename: Combat Chaos) Toshio Furukawa - Cam Clarke *Tania Greens (Star Maidens) Miyuki Sawashiro - Danielle McRae *Fred Jams (Step Craze) Tomokazu Sugita - David Stanbra *Byron Turner (Alien Killer) Tessho Genda - Beau Billingslea *Meika Negai (Crown of Flowers) Saori Hayami - Laura Bailey *Takumi (Blue Remnant) Motoko Kumai - Cole Howard *Zalon (Dragon World) Tomokazu Seki - Ryan Drummond (Alk the Black Dragon: Tomokazu Sugita - David Vincent) *Billy Bear, Bailey Bear, Flippy Penguin, Charlie G. Monkey, and Snail Sloth (Mini Toons) Miyu Irino, Rie Kugimiya, Yuji Ueda, Takeshi Kusao and Takahiro Fujimoto - Tom Kenny, Tress MacNeille, Eric Bauza, Adam McArthur and Jon St. John Team Clarent Project side *Siegmar Azurmann (Monstrum Tower: Siege of Valorheim) Tarusuke Shingaki - Kaiji Tang *Astolpho Le Chariot (Monstrum Tower: Siege of Valorheim) Naoko Takano - Caitlin Glass *Adelheid Weisslöwe (Monstrum Tower: Valkyrie Knights) Aki Toyosaki - Trina Nishimura *Kureha (Monstrum Tower: Deadly Flowers) Masumi Asano - Carrie Keranen *Cythraul (Monstrum Tower Gemetzel) *Otthild Sternetaube (Monstrum Tower Gemetzel) Ayumi Fujimura - Ashley Burch *Natsuki Azurmann (Monstrum Tower: Abyss) Manami Numakura - Erika Harlacher *Nate Edwards (Lilim) Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Leraldo Anzaldua *Violet (Lilim) Hiromi Igarashi - Taylor Hannah *Drake Hunter (Nightmare Festival) Yūichi Nakamura - Bryce Papenbrook *Sextus Amastris (Nightmare Festival) Daisuke Ono - Mike McFarland *Yoshitsune Minamoto (Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai) Kōji Tsujitani - Josh Grelle *Tomoe (Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai) Rie Tanaka - Tara Strong *Munemori Taira (Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai) Nobutoshi Canna - Derek Stephen Prince *Kagekiyo Taira (Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai) Moriya Endo - Keith Silverstein *Gladius (Siege of Gate) Takahiro Mizushima - Colin Glazer *Makoto Konishi (Siege of Gate) Manami Numakura - Erica Mendez *Olise H. Finnveden (Siege of Gate) Tomomi Isomura - Christine Marie Cabanos *El Gigante (Siege of Gate) Tetsu Inada - Marc Swint *Maou* (Siege of Gate) VA: Satoshi Hino - D.C. Douglas *Villain (Enemy of the Nation) Kōji Haramaki - Crispin Freeman *Damien Close* (Enemy of the Nation 2: Tyrants Will Die!!) Kazuyuki Okitsu - Kyle Hebert *Liao Hua (Destiny of the Kingdom: Rise and Fall of Shu) Hikaru Midorikawa - Peter Mooney *Yuki the Coyote (Shinobi Coyote) Tomohisa Hashizume - David Vincent *Kael (Chaos Clash: Project Xtreme Arena) Yūki Kaji - Michael Jones Team Clarent Project DLC *Enkohime (Monstrum Tower: Deadly Flowers) Masami Suzuki - Cassandra Lee *Wendy Celestia (Nightmare Festival) Mayuki Makiguchi - Eileen Stevens *Halvard (Nightmare Festival) Takahiro Sakurai - David Matranga Team Clarent Project assists *Alastor Craving (Monstrum Tower: Siege of Valorheim) Masato Obara - David Forseth *Ordella Yliria (Monstrum Tower: Valkyrie Knights) Yukari Fukui - Brina Palencia *Nobuzane Yasakani (Monstrum Tower: Crystal Crush) Ryota Ohsaka - Daniel Sipiora *Tristan Newbury (Lilim) Kazuyuki Okitsu - Michael Jones *Augusta Newbury (Nightmare Festival) Sakura Tange - Cherami Leigh *Benkei (Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai) Hiroki Yasumoto - Travis Willingham *Noritsune Taira (Genpei Heika: Dawn of the Samurai) Kenichi Suzumura - Todd Haberkorn *Li Wenyuan (Siege of Gate) Kenta Miyake - Brandon Potter *Chiyo (Siege of Gate) Mamiko Noto - Arryn Zech *Samubot Army (Shinobi Coyote) Psonic side *Billmore Hawkins (Space Monsters) Hiroaki Miura - David Vincent *Josh Celton (Space Monsters) Toshiyuki Morikawa - Matthew Mercer *Sam Ramsen (Space Monsters) Miyuki Sawashiro - Kari Wahlgren *Rina Stock (Space Monsters) Fumie Mizusawa - Jennifer Hale *Axl Jet (Axl Jet's Quest) Tetsuya Kakihara - Yuri Lowenthal *Guy Rawkins (Axl Jet's Quest) Takahiro Yoshimizu - Scott Porter *Gas Masck (Dream Warriors) Masaya Takatsuka - Jesse Merlin *Landon Trakes (Dream Warriors) Takashi Kondo - Gideon Emery *Joe Dell (Dream Warriors) Hiroki Tochi - Nolan North *Carole Rogan (Dream Warriors) Mao Ichimichi - Tara Strong *Voltrex X (Dream Warriors) Wataru Takagi - Wally Wingert *Skullus” (Dream Warriors) Shigeru Chiba - Nolan North *Roy Shieldman (Dark Extermination) Kazuhiro Nakaya - Brian Bloom *Metal Commando (Razing Force) Hidenori Takahashi - David Hayter *Travis Croot (Alien Battalion) Eiji Hanawa - Taliesin Jaffe *Deniel Dannis (Bio Dangers) Takahiro Fujimoto - Robin Atkin Downes *Dun Frylark (Extraterrace) Tetsu Inada - Richard Epcar *Barris Lost (Denizone) Taisuke Nishimura - Mick Wingert *Kevin Abraman (Combat Zone) Jin Yamanoi - Dameon Clarke *Buckethead (Futuristic Heroes) Hisayoshi Suganuma - Troy Baker *Gyro McSandwich (Gyro Fighters) Mamoru Miyano - Ted Sroka *Demo/Eric/Bomberguy (Blaster Warrior) Genki Okawa - Robbie Daymond *Butch Coby (Street Fist) Hiroyuki Yoshino - Michael T. Coleman *Collin Morgan (Monster Marauders) Eiji Takemoto - Chris Cox *Magician Type X* (Bio Dangers) Norio Wakamoto - Fred Tatasciore Psonic DLC *Aip Orang (Street Fist) Takehito Koyasu - Nolan North *Bin Arrowhead (Dark Extermination) Eiji Takemoto - Andrew Bowen *William Ostin (Axis of Evil) Yasunori Masutani - Ben Pronsky Psonic assists *Marion Aluca (Dream Warriors) Yukana Nogami - Melissa Fahn *Shoto Mutako (Rival Fighters) Shintaro Asanuma - Todd Haberkorn *Dean Warson (Rival Fighters) Tomoaki Maeno - Chris Rickabaugh *Envader (?) Atsushi Imaruoka - Paul Dobson *Enrique Ramirez (Gontra Warriors) Hiroki Tochi - Roger Craig Smith *Craig Lawn (Power Speed) Shinji Kawada - Josh Keaton *David Croot (Alien Battalion) Daisuke Kishio - Jason Spisak *Millard Ostin (Stalinoviet) Kenyu Horiuchi - John Paul Karliak *Takeshi Homura (Axis of Evil) Banjo Ginga - Tom Kane *Don Pepe (Blaster Warrior) Kenjiro Tsuda - Max Mittelman Final Boss *Pandemonium (Cross Chaos) Norio Wakamoto - Michael McConnohie Stages ACS *Moonlight Park (Crisis Moon) *Spider's Web (Fight or Die) *Neo Colosseum (Sentoki) *Club Light (To the Beat) *Hanazawa High School (NakaGei) *Kingdom of Alsatria (Fantasia of the Forbidden) SBEntertainmemt *Battle on Earth’s Orbit (Earth Warriors: Ultimate Showdown) *Ludova Complex (Rumbles to Death) *Mexico City Standoff (Libertador Warriors) *Osaka Space Elevator (Cl0ud_1ess) *Ruined Tehran (World on the Trail) *Kowloona Maximum Security Prison (Brethren Under Zero) Multisoft *Central Island (Petropolis) *Trigon (Re;ViVE) *Silent Streets (Codename: Combat Chaos) *Luminous Parks (Realm Souls) *The Rust Club (Velvet Hunters) *Groove Station (Step Craze) Team Clarent Project *Heiwanotoshi (Monstrum Tower) *Nara (Genpei Heika) *Haunted House (Nightmare Festival) *Ice Garden (Siege of Gate) *Patagonia (Enemy of the Nation) *Suishou City (Shinobi Coyote) Psonic *Long Passage Headquarters (Space Monsters) *Castle Stalinoviet (Stalinoviet) *RHS Headquarters (Con-alien) *Tycoon City (Street Fist) *Fear Laboratory (Bio Dangers) *Route XXX (Thunderfist) Original *The Grid (practice stage) *World’s Ruins (final stage) Game Modes *'Arcade': Enjoy Cross Chaos in its original arcade form! *'Versus': Challenge a friend for some heated battles, or go mano-a-mano with the CPU instead! *'Survival': It’s survival of the fittest, as you go on and fight against an unlimited onslaught until you drop! *'Time Attack': Check out your quickness in this mode, where you must beat the game in the shortest time possible! *'Score Attack': See how high you can rack up the score in this mode, where you must beat the game with the highest score! Practice: Master your moves and combos in this mode! *'Challenge': Perform a number of challenges especially made for your chosen character! *'Story': Alongside Hotaru, unravel the mysteries of the Xros Universe and stop the impending chaos! *'Funfair': Take a break from fighting and enjoy these fun little mingames alongside your favorite characters!Online: Go online and challenge players from all around the world! *'Gallery': Check out the amazing illustarations, listen to the music of the game, or play around with your digital figures! *'Options': Set the game settings and many others to your heart’s content! Trivia *The song in the game’s intro is “Words of the Youth” by Coldrain. **Unlike previous XCode titles, both Japanese and North American/European versions of Cross Chaos share the same song. *Pre-order copies of Cross Chaos include a specially-made fightstick with art drawn by the game’s lead artist, as well as all of the DLC characters, and Alternate and Seasonal costumes available from the start. *The game’s credits feature a dedication to the deceased In-Verse owner, Paula Dominique “Pauly-kun” Itturiaga Caceres, interspersed with the words “A true friend and a true goddess of the gaming world.” Subpages Cross Chaos/Quotes Cross Chaos/Costumes Cross Chaos/Soundtrack Cross Chaos/Profiles